Ancient evil
by dragonqueenc
Summary: A fire breathing problem for Antuari and Dragon as they fight an ancient evil on the small planet of earth....in China. A cloaked figure that is an old friend of Antuari....who is he? What does he hae to do with this? Will they stop the fire breathing evi


**I know, I need to stop getting ideas for storys. TT, I can't help it! Read on...please?**

* * *

Antauri walked down a long dark halway, his eyes closed and his head held up in humility. The cool air that blew down the hallway and calmed him down, he felt very nervouse. He walked towards a dim light behind a wooden door. Antauri reached out his right hand out from under his black cloak and the door swung open with a low creak. He gracefully walked into the dim lighten room.

Inside it was cold and barely any light glowed in the stone room. Antauri walked through the door, his feet clanking softly on the cold gray stone floor. The door swung closed with a low 'thud' as Antuari walked towards a cloaked figure sitting on a stone throne. Antauri bowed his bodt slightly in respect for the cloaked figure and then sat in a full lotaus position infront of the steps that lead to the stone throne.

"Antauri, it's good to see you again old friend." The cloaked figure said in a wise old voice. The figure raised an old finger and a big clear orb appeared, floating in the air. Th figure stood up and walked down the steps and to the orb and Antauri.

Antauri opened his mouth to speak, but the figure raised his hand to silence him.

"Do not speak old friend, for what I have to show you I will only show or say once. Listen closely Antauri, for this is of the upmost importance." The old voice cracked and coughed, but was still strong.

He lifted his hands up and the orb expanded and lifted in the air, The blinding light made Antauri lift up his arm and cover his eyes and squint. Antauri stood up and the figure just stood as the light slowly died. Antauri opened his eyes and saw a quick flash of a scene of the future.

_"Antauri! Get down!" A Familiar female voice cried out. _

_Antauri laid on the ground, blood and bruised as a brunette pushed him out of the way of a incredably hot shot of flame, the impact would hae killed him. _

_Antauri also head cried of pain and he felt queazy, he turned over on his injured side and threw his lunch up all over the burnt ground. _

The scene ended and Anturi stood there, thinking of what he just saw.

"I understand that you already know that young woman." The old man said.

"Yes, but what does she have to do with that other than moving me out of the line of fire?" Antauri asked

"You will know...in the near future you fates will lead you both to do great deeds but...do not give into the temptation of the dark, it will influence you both to do things of great evil, but you must not give in. Do you understand?" The old figure asked.

Antauri nodded, the room and everything started to fade away.

"Goodbye old friend, everything will soon fall into place." The old figure waved his hand and everything faded away and Antauri opened his eyes to see he was in his room.

"Hmmm" Antauri thought.

* * *

"Wake up..."

"..."

"Wake up you-" Sprx started to yell, but was interupted as a foot connected to his mouth and he flew back into the wall.

Dragon flipped over on the couch and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Go away" She groaned.

Sprx stood up and held his mouth with an angry look on his face. He stomped out of the room, his tail flicking in frustration.

Dragon smiled and tried to go back to sleep, but she heard a low thump. She suddenly felt a jolt of pain in her leg, she let out scream of pain and sat up. Sprx held a strange devise in his hand with a large grin on his face. Dragon glared at him and slowly reached her hands twoards his throat. Suddenly they heard a loud beeping noise.

Dragon let out a low growl and stomped out of the room and towards the main room. Srpx trailed a good distance behind her. They made it to the main room and sat down in one of the many bubble chairs. Antauri and Gibson stood infront of the main computer screen, Gibson typing fevershly on the keys.

"So...where is everybody?" Otto asked

"They went to a distant planet on a distress call" Nova answered, pausing her game with Chiro.

"I think anouther group is about to go" Gibson stated, data showing up on huge screen.

Antauri lok abit cuiouse and worried at the same time, but no one was really looking at him, but at the computer screen.

"Hmmm...this is a video distress call...let just press play..." Gibson said, as he pressed a button.

_A little chinese girl and a young chinese teenaged boy showed up on the the big screen. _

_"Please help us, they are attaking and they killed our parents. My name is Lau and this is my little sister Jade. We are-" The boy was interupted as a huge explosion blew the door behind them. _

_"Their in here!" _

_"Please hurry" The little girl said in a sweet but scared voice. _

The video ended, and nobody spoke.

"Well team, I think it's about time we got going. How about-" Chiro started, but was interupted by Antauri.

"Chiro I think I'll take one other person, Shuggazoom still needs protection." Antauri said.

"Oh...o.k, but who?"

"I shall take Dragon and go to this little village"

* * *

**O.k dudes, I'm sick, tired, and I feel abit woozy. Sorry. R&R!**


End file.
